Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk, such as in a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Another type of storage media can include a solid-state memory where cells are charged to store data.
In writing data to a disk, a DSD may temporarily store the data in a volatile memory before the data is written to the disk. In some cases, the volatile memory can be used as a write cache to queue or defer write commands received from a host until a more beneficial time from a performance perspective of the DSD. Such a mode of deferring write commands can be referred to as a Write Cache Enable (WCE) mode of performing write commands. In such a WCE example, the DSD may notify the host of the performance of the write command after the write command has been queued in the volatile memory but before the write command is actually performed on a Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) such as a disk. Although this arrangement can ordinarily allow for an improved performance from the perspective of the host, the write commands in the volatile memory are usually lost in the event of an unexpected power loss at the DSD.